


Helpless

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Peaceful Death, death of natural causes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: For all the genius that Dr. Drakken possesses, he can do nothing to save his mother.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Mama Lipsky, Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Deadly Intent Exchange





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



He felt so powerless. All the mad science, the brilliance, the education, and there was nothing he could do. His mother was laying there, tubes down her throat, machines breathing for her. There wasn’t a twitch to her fingers. He wanted her to sit up, rip out the tubes and say something embarrassing.

Dr. Drakken sat in the uncomfortable chair with his head buried in his hands. He was alone. Shego was locking down his experiments, some of which could destroy large chunks of the Earth if left to run unattended. He wished he had someone with him, even with his turn towards good, he still didn’t have many friends.

There was a knock on the window.

Drakken lifted his face up to see Kim Possible perched on the ledge outside. In a daze he got up, walked around his mother’s bed, and opened the window.

“I came as soon as I heard,” Kim said as she hopped in the room, shutting the window behind her. She turned to face Drakken and pulled him into a big hug. “What happened?”

Drakken turned back to his mother’s bed. “She collapsed while she was out shopping.” Drakken moved back around and dropped into the same chair as before. “I should have a way to save her.”

Kim moved to the other side of the room, grabbing the other chair and moving it to be next to his. 

“She was planning the dinner for when I brought you over tomorrow.” He’d told his mother that he was going to bring his girlfriend over, but she didn’t know that it was Kim. Drakken wasn’t sure how his mother would take it, but she was excited that he had a girlfriend and had asked all sorts of questions about the foods that Kim liked.

Kim reached out and took his hand in hers. She squeezed it. 

“I’m on spring break. I can stay as long as you need.”

“You don’t want to go on adventures with your friends?” Drakken asked, not looking away from his mother.

Kim shook her head. “If there’s an emergency then Wade will contact me. Until then, there is no place I’d rather be.”

They sat next to each other for hours. Drakken only left to go the bathroom. Kim left to get them food and made sure Drakken ate.

At 10:38 PM Mrs. Lipsky’s heart stopped beating.

Kim held Drakken in her arms as he sobbed.


End file.
